Zootopia: Spirit Hunter
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: Bobby Mason was once a Paranormal Investigator, while investigating an old abandoned warehouse he is contacted by God and told he was chosen to rid Zootopia of a surge of Demons, and to help Lost Souls crossover. Join him as he battles Demons bent on controlling Zootopia.
1. Lost Soul and Healing

**I'm finally back to Zootopia Fanfiction! Sorry that I was gone for a while, but I bring you a gift: a new story. Now don't ask how or where I got the idea to write it because I don't know, this story welcomes all so don't be afraid to tell me how I did. I welcome all opinions.**

Being a Ghost Hunter was always something I liked, it intrigued me being able to find evidence of the paranormal. It's what made that job worth it and one day I was investigating an old abandoned warehouse in Sahara Square, and it was on that day I was shown both sides of the paranormal; the good and the bad.

Before long I was standing before God in the form of a Lion, he told me I ha been chosen to help defend mammal kind from evil forces. He explained that an alarming surge of Demons had popped up in Zootopia, and I asked him how he expected me to do it. He said he would give me abilities no mammal had, he gave me the ability to sense the emotions of the Deceased, Lost Souls, and Demons, he gave me enhanced reflexes and combat knowledge from the Angels, as well as a knife and a revolver made from the Holy Light of Heaven, he also stopped my aging because it would be some time before the Demons were taken care of, as well as any Lost Souls, and after that my life has never been the same… my name is Bobby Mason, and this is my story.

It had been twenty years since God had tasked me with defeating the Demons and helping the Lost Souls move on, thanks to God for making me ageless I still looked like my 20-year-old self. I was a Bobcat, about 6ft tall, fit, I had blue eyes, I am wearing a red t shirt with the word 'light' on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a black hoodie.

I awoke from my sleep for some reason I couldn't sleep and the rain outside wasn't helping either, so I slowly got out of my bed and I slipped on my black hoodie, and I strapped on my knife and revolver as a precaution, some of the Demons I've faced tended to strike from the shadows when you least expected it.

When I reached the outside of my apartment complex I pulled up my hood it wasn't raining heavily, but it wasn't exactly light either, as I turned to walk down the street there were only a few mammals that were just walking trying to get home out of the rain, me I was just trying to clear my head as I walked along the sidewalk of Sahara Square. I stopped when I felt a sudden surge of sadness and confusion.

I looked around before my eyes settled on the ghostly form of a young Tiger cub, she looked to be no more than 6 or 7 years of age. I saw she had many cuts and bruises when I got a sudden flash of her last moments; she was in a car accident, her mother was driving the car when it was struck by a drunk driver, the young cub was sent flying into the seat as the broken glass cut her skin, the mother survived the accident, but the young girl was killed instantly. I hadn't ever felt such sadness before, as I looked at her when her eyes met mine I waved her over.

I could see a small smile appear on her muzzle that someone had finally seen her, as she quickly made her way over, as I knelt to her level thanks to God I could communicate with spirits as well as if I physically touched a family member of the deceased they could temporarily see them, I can also physically touch spirits as well to comfort them.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" I asked, as I give her a smile.

"My names Sara, Sara Catmull." Sara said shyly, as I nodded.

"Hi Sara, my name is Bobby Mason, can you tell me what happened?" I asked, as she hesitated I gently placed my paw on her shoulder, as she looked at me.

"It's alright Sara, I was sent to help you." I said, as Sara nodded.

"When my mommy and I were headed home from her job, it was take your daughter to work day." Sara said, as I gave her a smile.

"What's your Mommy's job sweetie?" I asked, as Sara smiled slightly.

"She's a manager of a videogame store Pawstop." Sara said, as I nodded.

"Did you have fun there?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Yeah, mommy let me play all sorts of games, then she took us home." Sara said, as I saw her smile fall.

"Then that car hit us, and we crashed, and that's all I remember. I found myself on the street looking at my own body!" Sara yelled, as she started to cry I gently pulled her close to me, as I gently rubbed her back, as I let her cry the tears she held in all this time.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay, I'm not going to leave you okay." I whispered, as her sobs had died down slightly, as I felt her nod against my shirt as I continue to console the little girl who just wants her mother, then I get an idea.

"Sara, sweetie I'm going to need you to crossover to the other side, okay?" I ask, as she pulled away.

"No, I want to see my mommy." Sara said, as I nodded.

"I know Sara, that's why I have a plan I'm going to take to your mom, so you can both have peace, and when you crossover you can watch over her from heaven, okay?" I asked, as Sara nodded.

"I'd like that." Sara said, as I carefully picked her up as she nestled into my neck fur.

"I never did ask how old you are." I said, as Sara lifted her head to look at me.

"I'm six, how old are you?" Sara asked, I wanted to tell her I was twenty, but lying to a child even a spirit of a child just didn't sit right with me.

"I'm forty, but thanks to my boss I stayed twenty." I say, as Sara looked at me with curious eyes.

"Is your boss in Heaven?" Sara asked, as I nodded.

"Yes, he is." I say, as we walked in silence when I realized I didn't know where I was going.

"Hey Sara, where is your house?" I asked, as she pointed to the medium sized house on the corner of the street, as we got closer I could feel the immense depression radiating from it.

"In order to help Sara's mom, I may need to show her Sara." I thought to myself, as we approached.

"The blue one with the white fence and garden?" I asked, as Sara nodded when we got to the door I set her down, as I rang the doorbell I looked at Sara.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked.

"Sylvia." Sara said, as the door opened revealing a tall Tigress in her late 30's, in a red t shirt and shorts.

"Can I help you." Sylvia asked, as I nodded.

"Hi Ms. Catmull, my name is Bobby Mason, I was wondering If you recently lost a daughter?" I asked, as Sylvia flinched slightly, as a new wave of sadness washed over me.

"I did, she was killed in a car wreck, why?" Sylvia asked.

"Well Ms. Catmull, you may not believe me, but I can communicate with spirits. I found your daughter." I said, as Ms. Catmull gave me a wary glance.

"Your right, I don't believe you." She said, as she started to close the door.

"Wait Ms. Catmull, I can prove to you that I'm talking to your daughter." I said, as she slowly nodded.

"Alright." Sylvia said, as I cleared my throat.

"She told me your name is Sylvia, normally if I didn't meet your daughter I wouldn't know your name." I said, as Sylvia slowly nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"She told me you're the manager of a Pawstop game store, she told me that you let her play some of the games." I said, as Sylvia dawned a look of frustration mixed with her depression.

"Look, anyone could have known that all you would have to do is look it up or ask anyone at the store that knew I let Sara play some games, goodbye Mr. Mason." Sylvia said, as I felt a tug on my jeans I kneeled, as Sara whispered something in my ear I stood back up.

"Ms. Catmull, what if I told you something that only Sara knew?" I say, as Sylvia slightly stopped.

"Sara told me that when she was younger you used to tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story, and when she fell asleep you'd turn off her light, and you'd give her a kiss on her forehead followed by goodnight my sweet angel." I said, as Ms. Catmull placed her paws over her mouth as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, I knew what was going to happen and I opened my arms as she walked slowly until she was hugging me crying her eyes out, she was letting go of all the pain she had bottled up for a long time, as I just stood there consoling the crying Tigress, as I gently rubbed her back like I did with Sara. I looked to the side I saw Sara had tears in her eyes.

I nodded towards her as she wrapped her arms around my and her mothers leg, as she began to cry, and I just let them. I wanted to help to heal their pain, after a while Sara let go followed by her mother as she let go, Sylvia wiped her tears away from her eyes as I handed her a Kleenex, she thanked me as she wiped her eyes, the tears of a hurt mother.

"Ms. Catmull, would you mind if we go inside I'd like you to see the next part." I say, as she gave me a look of confusion.

"Next part?" Sylvia asked.

"When I help her crossover to the other side." I say, as she slowly nodded as she let us inside before she closed the door. I could feel her depression had lessened quite a bit, as she led us into the dinning room, as she sat on one of the chairs and I the other, Sara stood in between us.

"Alright Ms. Catmull I-"

"Sylvia, you can call me Sylvia." Sylvia said, as I nodded.

"Alright Sylvia, when I place my paw on your shoulder your going to see everything I see, okay?" I said, as Sylvia nodded. I placed my paw on her on her shoulder as she gasped.

"S-sara." Sylvia stuttered, as Sara jumped into her arms, as Sylvia gave me a look of pure shock.

"As long as my paw is on your shoulder, you can physically see and hold Sara." I say, as mother and daughter teared up.

"Oh, my sweet Angel, I've missed you so much!" Sylvia said, as they held each other as Sara looked at me.

"Are you going to help me cross over, Bobby?" Sara asked, as I nodded.

"When you're ready sweetie." I said, as Sara gave me a smile.

"I want you to take care of yourself, okay Sara. I want you to behave." Sylvia said with a caring smile, as Sara nodded.

"I will mommy." Sara said, as I turned to them.

"She will be fine, when she's in Heaven she won't have to worry about anything; no war just peace, no hate just love, and no crime." I say, as Sylvia gave me an uneasy glance.

"Are you sure?" Sylvia asked, as I nodded.

"My boss showed me, she will be well taken care of." I said, as Sylvia gave me a caring smile, as she turned back to Sara.

"Take care my little Angel, I love you." Sylvia said, as she gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I will mom." Sara said, as she hugged her mother one last time, as I stood up I took my paw off Sylvia's shoulder, as I walked away a little bit I took out my knife I made a wide circle; although Sylvia couldn't see it the room was filled with a bright white light, as Sara looked at me.

"Will I be alright?" Sara asked, as I nodded.

"I promise." I said, as Sara gave me a smile as she hugged me one last time.

"Tell my mom I love her." Sara said, as I nodded.

"Okay I will, sweet heart." I said, as Sara let go as she walked into the white light, as she disappeared I placed my knife in the center and the gate to Heaven closed. I re-sheathed my knife, as I turned back to Sylvia. I saw her staring with bated breath as I gave her a warm smile.

"She has crossed over." I said, and as I did I felt all the depression in the home dissipate replaced by peace, as I looked at Sylvia I saw she had a peaceful smile on her face. I knew if I hadn't come here sooner Sylvias' depression would have consumed her.

"Sara said she loves you." I said, as Sylvia nodded we made our way to the door, as I pulled it open and I stepped outside.

"Thank you for giving me the peace I lost five years ago." Sylvia said, as I took out a piece of paper as I handed it to her.

"Call me if you want to talk, I'll lend an ear." I said, as Sylvia gave me a smile.

"Thank you, have a good day Mr. Mason." Sylvia said.

"You can call me Bobby, Sylvia." I said, as she nodded before she headed back inside closing the door behind her, as I looked up at the sky. It was no longer cloudy and raining it had been replaced by a clear blue sky, I pulled my hood down as I walked out of Sylvia's gate and onto the sidewalk.

"Today was a food day to help a family find peace." I said, as I started whistling a tune as I walked back to my apartment knowing it would only get more interesting from here.


	2. A Demon of Greed

**So, this is how Judy and Nick met Bobby. I'm not really sure how I did, so R &R please.**

It was early in the morning for Judy, she woke up at her normal time of 5:30 in the morning she got out of bed as she quickly got dressed, she grabbed her keys as she closed an locked her door behind her as she walked down the hall and down the stairs until she reached the lobby of her apartment complex, as she walked down the stairs then she stopped in the lobby to give a quick hello to the Cheetah receptionist before she walked out of the door, as she walked to the cruiser she unlocked it as she climbed in and started the engine, as she pulled out of the parking spot as she hit the road towards Snarlbucks before heading to Nicks apartment because she knew that was one of the only things to get the fox out of his bed.

Nick however was having a very different morning, it was a few months after he became a police officer and Judy had tried many times to get him to get up before or at least close to her time of 5:30, but Nick had persisted he still preferred to sleep in as it was nearing 6 o'clock when his phone went off telling him he got a text, and with a groan Nick slowly got out of bed he was just dressed in his boxers as his feet hit the floor he tried to hide his shiver at its coldness, as he walked to the counter and grabbed his phone he unlocked it and opened the text from Judy.

'On my way, get ready by the time I get there. I got your coffee.'- Judy

As Nick read the text he couldn't help but find himself smiling knowing he could rely on Carrots to at least get him moving or she'd just badger him until he did move, knowing his partner wouldn't be too happy if he was late he quickly changed into a fresh pair of boxers, as he looked at the full basket of dirty clothes.

"I'm going to have to do that later." Nick mumbled to himself, as he pulled on his pants and buttoned them up followed by pulling up his zipper; a little reminder to the first time he forgot to do that, the other officers did not let him forget it so easily. He quickly put on his shirt as he buttoned it up and tucked it in, he grabbed his tie as he tied it around his collar he kept it slightly loose, as he put the collar down as he tightened his tie further he grabbed his belt as he put it around his waist, he grabbed his badge and he pinned it on his shirt as he grabbed his aviator sunglasses last as he hung them from his shirt.

Nick walked into his kitchen as he wondered if he had enough time to eat breakfast; however, his question was soon answered when his ear flicked to the familiar sound of the cruisers engine, and he knew that he didn't have time, so he grabbed his keys and took off out the door locking it behind him as he heard the horn of the cruiser. He took off towards the lobby and out the door to the cruiser, as he opened the door and climbed in closing the door behind him as he got himself situated he turned and saw Judy holding out a large cup of coffee to him, as he took it he failed to see the smirk the rabbit had on her muzzle.

"Black, with two sugars. Just the way you like it." Judy said smirk still on her muzzle.

"Thanks Carrots, you're a lifesaver." Nick said, as Judy pulled out from the spot as she hit the road towards headquarters.

When they arrived Judy pulled the cruiser into a spot, she shut off the engine as she and her partner hopped out as they walked into the lobby, as Nick held the door open as Judy walked past when she walked a few feet she felt a cold blast pass through her, as she shivered Judy decided to pass it off as the air conditioning, considering they were in one of the hottest paces of the city; Sahara Square, as Judy happily bound off towards a familiar cheetah while Nick trailed behind slightly occasionally sipping on his coffee.

"Morning Clawhauser!" Judy said, as the cheetah put down his morning bowl of Lucky Chomps, as he gave a friendly smile to Judy.

"Morning Judy!" Clawhauser said, as Nick finally met up with the pair.

"Morning Spots." Nick said with a small smile, as he took a sip of his coffee as Ben gave him a kind smile.

"Morning Nick." Clawhauser said, as he saw the cup of coffee Nick was holding as Nick gave him a look of confusion.

"What?" Nick asked, as Ben turned to Judy with a small smirk.

"You had to use coffee to get him up again, huh?" Ben asked, as Judy nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully I don't have to do it every time." Judy said, as Nick groaned.

"I get it Judy, you want me to get up earlier. I will next time!" Nick exclaimed, as Judy smirked.

"Care to bet on it?" Judy asked, the smugness in her voice was not lost on Nick, as he met her smirk with his signature one.

"Alright, what are the stakes?" Nick asked, as Judy rubbed her chin in mock thought.

"If you win I'll let you drive the cruiser and if you lose I won't buy you coffee in the morning, and if I win you buy us lunch and if I lose I'll buy you all the coffee you want, so do we have a deal?" Judy asked, as she stuck out her paw as Nick thought about it for a second before he grabbed Judy's paw as they shook.

"I'm looking forward to driving the cruiser and the coffee." Nick said with his signature smirk on his muzzle, as Judy returned it.

"Well I hope you can handle the mornings without your coffee." Judy said, as they both walked towards the Bullpen.

When they walked through the door the other officers were doing their own thing, as Judy and Nick walked towards their seat, as they hopped up on the comically oversized chair as they waited for Chief Bogo to walk in.

After a few minutes Chief Bogo walked in, as he stepped up the podium.

"Alright settle down, sit!" Chief Bogo yelled, as the others sat down as he grabbed a few folders.

"Alright, we have a few new recruits among us I should introduce, but I won't because I don't care." Chief Bogo said, as a chorus of chuckles came from the officers as Nick smirked.

"Are you sure you don't have your own inspirational greeting cards, Chief?" Nick asked, as Bogo glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Wilde!" Bogo yelled, as he cleared his throat.

"Assignments are just patrols." Bogo said, as he called up two officers at a time and handed them a folder, this happened until the only mammals in the room were Bogo, Judy, and Nick.

"Hopps, Wilde; we just got reports of a bank robber around Sahara Square. I want you to find him and put him behind bars." Bogo said as he gathered up the folders and walked out of the Bullpen, as Nick and Judy followed him out on their way to their cruiser, as they hopped in Judy started it as she pulled out of the spot she looked at Nick.

"Ready to catch a robber, Slick?" Judy asked with cheer filling her voice, as Nick smirked at her.

"Ready when you are Carrots." Nick said as he flipped his aviators down as Judy hit the streets, it didn't take long before one of Judys' ears twitched towards the sounds of an alarm, as she looked ahead she and Nick saw a raccoon running out of the bank with a large sack on his back, as Judy looked at Nick as he flipped on the lights as Judy pressed on the gas, the raccoon looked back as a look of fear took hold of his muzzle and in response he just ran faster.

"We'll never catch him, we need to go on foot!" Judy said, as she stopped the cruiser as she and Nick hopped out, as they took off after the raccoon.

30 minutes earlier

I woke up I was still feeling happy that I helped Sylvia and her daughter find peace, I climbed out of my bed and I got dressed in my usual red shirt, blue jeans, and my black hoodie as I left my apartment. I just decided to take a walk on the sidewalk that all changed when a raccoon ran past me; he was radiating greed and not the normal level of greed most mammals have, no this was down right the work of a Demon. I was about to give chase when I heard a voice call out.

"Stop in the name of the law!" I heard someone yell, as I looked back I saw a bunny and a fox in police uniforms running after the fleeing raccoon. I knew they wanted him, but I was after the Demon, so I took off in pursuit after them, as I got closer and I even ran past them I only briefly saw their shocked glances as I ran past them the raccoon looked back in absolute fear, as he ran faster he ducked into an alley.

I quickly turned I saw him knocking over trash cans, but I just vaulted over them as I continued my chase, as I saw the fox and bunny jumping over or going around the trash cans, as the raccoon ducked into an abandoned building, but I just followed as I drew my knife, as I walked in keeping it at the ready.

I saw the raccoon in the corner trying to get away as he heard my steps he turned his head, as he glared at my knife he began to hiss at it as I noticed it glowing a bright white with the holy light, as I got closer he began hissing and snarling.

"Are you going to come out or are we going to do this the hard way?" I asked, as the Demon continued to growl, as I sighed. I heard the officer's footsteps enter the building I could hear them talking.

"Who is this guy?" I heard the fox ask, as I pressed forward.

"Does it feel cold in here to you?" I heard the bunny say, she was right it was getting colder as I walked closer my knife glowing brighter and brighter.

"I command you Demon of Greed to leave the raccoons body, so says the lord almighty!" I yell, as I pressed my knife to his forehead as he let out an unnatural scream. I could feel the fox and bunnies fear and so could it although the bunny and fox couldn't see it my knife glowed extremely bright, as I saw a black mass flow from the raccoon's mouth after it left the raccoon fell to the ground unconscious. I looked at the forming black mass you couldn't see any discerning features, but it took the form of a puma the only thing you could see was its blood red eyes not filled with anger, but fear for my knife as it flew out of the window to the streets bellow, as I looked towards the window the bunny had her taser pointed at me.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" The bunny yelled, as I just ignored her as I ran towards the window before I vaulted out of it when I hit the ground I rolled and took off in pursuit of the Demon, as the bunny and fox looked on.

"Who was that guy?" Nick asked.

"Come on Nick!' Judy said, as she took off out of the building.

"Wait! What about the raccoon?!" Nick yelled, as he quickly cuffed the unconscious raccoon as he took off after his partner and the suspect; while he ran he relayed the raccoon's location to McHorn and Delgado, as he soon caught up to Judy.

I knew the cop duo were following me, but my focus was the Demon, as it flew I ran right behind it until it flew through a high fence.

"Come on Carrots this is a dead end he's not going to get out." Nick said, as Judy and he turned the corner they saw the mammal.

"Stop your cornered!" Judy yelled, as the mammal didn't stop, he jumped the tall fence clearing it as he rolled and continued to run, as Judy and Nick stopped at the fence in shock.

"Wow! He put rabbits to shame." Nick commented, as Judy glared at him.

"There's got to be a way around come on." Judy said, as she took off with Nick following close behind.

"Let's turn right on fifth and main!" Nick yelled out, as Judy and he turned on the street to hopefully find that mammal.

I just kept running after the Demon, I knew I lost the cops when I jumped the fence, but I knew it wouldn't hold them. I followed the Demon until it stopped and faced me.

"Are you going to face me now?" I yelled out, as the Demon growled at me as I took out my revolver and my knife, as I aimed it at the Demon I fired shooting a bullet of pure light, the Demon dodged to the side and retaliated with its own attack. Tt tried to slash me with its claws, but I jumped over and fired two more shots both hit their mark, as the Demon flailed as it collapsed I walked up towards it.

"Any last words?" I asked, as it continued to growl.

"You won't be so smug when you face the five!" The Demon growled out its voice low and deep, as I looked at him in confusion.

"What five? Five Demons?" I asked, as the Demon in front of me remained silent.

"What five Demons?!" I demanded, as I held my knife close to it, as it flinched from the light.

"Our bosses, you will meet them soon enough mortal." The Demon said, as I pulled away my knife and I fired one last shot into its head, as it disintegrated from this plane I re holstered my revolver and my knife, as I looked up I saw the two cops running towards me, I took off running as I jumped on top of a nearby building, as I looked at them as they stopped at the scene the rabbit kicked the ground in frustration.

"He got away!" The rabbit yelled, as the fox placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Judy calm down, kicking the ground won't solve anything." The fox said, as Judy visibly calmed, as she looked at him.

"Your right Nick, but we both have to agree that something weird is going on." Judy said, as Nick nodded.

"Your right, like how he was able to jump that tall fence when you or I couldn't or any agile mammal for that matter, and the fact that he seemed to be chasing something, but what?" Nick asked.

"We'll have to answer that at another time, we should go collect the raccoon before he comes too." Judy said, as she started to walk away.

"Already took care of it. I radioed McHorn and Delgado, they came and got the raccoon while we were chasing that mammal." Nick said, as Judy gave him a smile.

"Nice work Slick." Judy said.

"Now the worst part, paperwork." Nick Groaned, as Judy bumped him.

"Oh, suck it up, then well talk about what we saw and why we should possibly keep it quiet." Judy said, as Nick gave her a surprised look.

"Your saying you want to withhold information?" Nick asked, as Judy nodded.

"Just until we know what were up against, there's no sense in going to Chief Bogo and him thinking were crazy." Judy said, as Nick nodded.

"I think I can live with that." Nick said, as the duo walked from view, as I made my way down from the roof. I ran back the way I came I thought about my current situation about what the Demon said about me facing five boss demons at some point, and now it have to worry about those two police officers trying to track me down.

"What a great situation I've put myself in." I thought sarcastically to myself, as I ran back to my apartment to get some sleep for tomorrow.


	3. AN

I'm sorry everyone that there hasn't been a lot of updates. I recently got sick, and I've been fighting off and with my mind clouded, so I've been having writers block so again I'm sorry for not updating. I love you guys for your continued support, so in other words thank you. 


End file.
